Te quiero, te odio ¿te amo?
by Kuma-chan21
Summary: Luther comienza a salir con una chica llamada Katy; sin embargo, esto provocará que la relación de los dos chicos comience a sufrir cambios repentinos y tal vez de un giro completamente inesperado para ambos. T por si acaso


Hola~! :D

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic Zether que escribo w; espero les agrade y no esté medio dramático o algo por el estilo xD

Los capítulos los iré subiendo dependiendo de lo que la escuela diga, aunque lo más probable es que me demore a lo mucho una semana.

Les dejo el primer capítulo :)

* * *

><p>Zeke se encontraba practicando sus últimas técnicas de skate aprendidas en las ya conocidas rampas que él y otros skaters mas solían utilizar para entrenar.<p>

Las ruedas de su patineta pasaban una y otra vez por el mismo suelo, mientras a su vez hacían un ruido algo molesto al rodar sobre el pavimento.

Y, aunque se encontraba haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer en todo el mundo, le resultaba sumamente aburrido si su compañero y mejor amigo no estaba ahí para acompañarlo. Por alguna razón, el ambiente que le daba Luther cuando hacían skate juntos era un ambiente que lo impulsaba a tener más y más ganas de seguir haciendo skate aunque ya no pudiera más, a diferencia del que se presentaba ahora... solitario y silencioso.

Cansado más que nada del aburrimiento, Zeke decidió hacer una breve pausa para tomar un descanso y prosiguió a sentarse en el sofá que entre todos habían colocado en medio de la zona. Definitivamente no seguiría practicando si Luther no estaba ahí, después de todo eran un equipo.

—Luth está demorando demasiado,…ya son las seis**.**— Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras observaba su reloj preocupado. —Iré a buscarlo.— Y dicho esto, Zeke se puso de pie y emprendió camino hacia donde fuera con tal de encontrar a su amigo.

—Si estás pensando en buscar al tarado de tu amigo, solo te diré que él no vendrá en todo el día.— Se escuchó la conocida voz de alguien atrás de la espalda del chico.

Zeke soltó un suspiro de irritación y dio media vuelta.

—Kojo, no sabes lo que dices. ¿Por qué Luther no vendría? Es decir, es nuestra rutina de hermanos, ¿entiendes? Siempre venimos a hacer skate juntos.— Aclaró Zeke. —Seguramente vendrá en un rato. —Aseguró en su defensa.

—Ustedes dos siempre llegan juntos, ¿por qué ahora llegaste tú solo?— Preguntó otra voz diferente. Era Ozzie, quien se encontraba pasando –como siempre- por las rampas durante su rutina de caminata que diario hacía.

—Tal vez se enfermó o algo…—Genial, ahora eran dos contra uno. No quería aceptar el hecho de que quizá su mejor amigo había olvidado por completo aquella práctica especial, pero tampoco quería perder la esperanza de que Luther jamás sería capaz de defraudarlo y llegaría pronto.

—¿Y no crees que el primero en saberlo sería su mejor amigo? —Preguntó astutamente el chico de los anteojos.

El castaño desvió la mirada pensativo. Zeke odiaba que Ozzie se comportara así, pero él tenía razón… si Luther hubiera tenido algo que hacer o se hubiera enfermado, se lo habría dicho al instante, pero…

—Bueno…. Luther en la mañana me envió un mensaje diciéndome que nos veríamos en las rampas hasta las cinco… por que tenía cosas que hacer y… ¡esperen!, no tengo porque contarles esto.—

—No es necesario, Kojo lo sabe todo. —Dijo el chico moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía su típica expresión engreída.

Zeke arqueó una ceja. — ¿Saber qué? ¡¿Le pasó algo malo? ¡Habla! —Volteó a ver a Ozzy. Tenía una expresión rara, como si él también supiera algo sobre Luther pero prefirió mejor no preguntar nada.

— Dale a Kojo carne seca y él te dirá todo lo que sepa. —Dijo Kojo.

El castaño frunció levemente el ceño. —Iré personalmente a buscarlo. —Dio media vuelta nuevamente, colocó su patineta en el suelo y dejó atrás las rampas algo preocupado por lo que le hubiera podido pasar al chico pelirrojo. Sin embargo, estaba un poco calmado, puesto que Kojo había hablado con toda la calma del mundo sobre Luther.

_"__Piensa Zeke, ¿a dónde va Luther cuando no está en las rampas?"_ Pensaba el chico mientras montaba su skate lo más rápido posible, aunque no supiera si quiera hacia dónde se dirigía. — ¡Claro! —Exclamó sorpresivamente, para después cambiar de rumbo y dirigirse al lugar que quizá la mayoría de nosotros conocemos.

—Donas Don, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? —Se dijo a sí mismo orgullosamente.

Zeke tomó su skate entre uno de sus brazos y entró al restaurante.

Para su sorpresa, había más gente de lo normal, incluyendo a Ginger, sentada en una mesa haciendo lo que parecía ser negocios con un tipo completamente desconocido para él.

Decidió ignorar aquello y continuó buscando a su pálido amigo; no le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo. Luther resaltaba bastante entre la gente por su casi rojizo cabello, aparte de que él era muy alto.

Sin embargo, había alguien más aparte de él… ¡una chica!

Zeke no se lo podía creer… ¡Luther tenía novia de nuevo! Pero… ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Sinceramente, eso lo ofendió un poco. ¿Cómo le pudo haber hecho eso? Es decir, ¡lo había dejado solo en las rampas sin previo aviso!

El chico comenzó a girarse hacia la puerta para salir antes de que su amigo lo viera.

— ¡Ah! Zeke. —Se escuchó la voz del chico Waffles.

Zeke dio la vuelta de regreso, resignado, para quedar frente a frente con su amigo y lo que parecía ser su novia.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. La chica que ves a mi lado ¡es mi novia! ¿Puedes creerlo? —Dijo el oji-verde sonriente. —Su nombre es Katy. —La chica era castaña, de pelo largo y un poco más morena que Zeke; era bonita, tenía que admitirlo. —Él es Zeke. —Continuó Luther señalando al skater castaño.

—Mucho gusto. —Respondió Katy igual de sonriente que su novio, al mismo tiempo que le tendía una mano al recién llegado.

—Ah, el gusto es mío. —Dijo mientras sonreía amablemente, aunque algo confundido, y le daba la mano para saludarla como era debido.

Luego de esto, el castaño pensó en comenzar a reclamarle a Luther sobre su inasistencia a las rampas y al entrenamiento, pero no quería arruinar el momento que tenía con su novia, así que decidió marcharse por el momento.

Luther ya había tenido algunas novias antes, pero nada serio, y ellas a fin de cuentas eran las que terminaban con él. El chico no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Zeke. Tanto él mismo como el pelirrojo, solo vivían para hacer skate y ser buenos amigos, las chicas eran otra cosa; y ya desde hace mucho, realmente mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos habían tenido pareja. Por esa misma razón le había sorprendido tanto ver a su mejor amigo con una chica.

—Eh… creo que yo…mejor me voy a hacer otra cosa… por allá. —Contestó Zeke luego de un breve silencio incómodo entre los tres chicos, mientras señalaba con su dedo pulgar la puerta del restaurante.

No le sorprendió que su amigo no lo invitara a sentarse o algo por el estilo, puesto que quizá él y Katy estaban en una cita. Sin embargo, antes de partir, el castaño se dirigió a su mejor amigo. — Tenemos que hablar después. —Le dijo en un tono algo amenazador e intimidante.

Normalmente él no se molestaba por ese tipo de cosas con su amigo; sin embargo, esta vez era completamente diferente, puesto que ahora el asunto era de suma importancia tanto para Zeke como para Luther, y los dos lo sabían perfectamente.

Ellos participarían en un concurso, y aunque ya lo habían hecho antes, éste a diferencia de otros sería transmitido por televisión internacional, lo cual haría populares a los dos chicos en su país si es que llegaban a ganar.

Waffles se dirigió a la casa de Zeke dos horas después de que todo sucediera, pues su amigo le había dicho que quería hablar con él y seguramente a solas.

Llamó a la puerta y quien abrió fue Ginger.

— ¡¿Tú? Wow, pensé que estabas con el tarado ahora. Siempre que no estás haciendo skate o atragantándote con donas, estás en la casa con el idiota de mi hermano, hasta parece que vives aquí, cavernícola.

—Fuera de mi camino niña. No te interesa. —Trató de defenderse el chico del casco curioso.

—Como quieras, a mi no me importan sus cosas. —Respondió indiferentemente la chica. —Pero si quieres entrar, deberás pagar. —Continuó, alzando una mano para que el chico le diera dinero.

Luther sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes, y se los entregó indignado a la hermana de su amigo. —Esto no se queda así. —Dijo mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía al cuarto de Zeke.

—Si, lo que digas. —Contestó Ginger al tiempo que miraba sonrientemente sus billetes.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta de su destino. Estaba abierta, y desde donde se encontraba pudo ver a su castaño amigo leyendo una revista en su cama.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta para llamar la atención de su amigo.

Zeke alzó la mirada para ver quién lo llamaba. — ¡A-ah! Luther, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el chico mientras guardaba su misteriosa revista debajo de su almohada.

—Bueno… pensé en pasar por aquí antes de ir a casa. —Respondió Luther.

—Bueno, aprovechando que estás aquí… Luth, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto. —Comenzó a decir Zeke. —Teníamos planeado practicar juntos más tiempo de lo normal para el próximo concurso de skate que viene. Luther, nos lo prometimos mutuamente. ¡Esto es importante para los dos! Es la oportunidad de nuestra vida, ¡nuestro representante nos lo dijo!

—Si… lo siento Zeke, es que Katy….

—También de ella quería hablarte. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella antes?

—Porque la conocí hoy….

Zeke sabía por alguna razón que eso no era cierto; así que puso en práctica su mirada seria y amenazadora.

—…de acuerdo, la conocí hace unos días.

— ¿Y porqué no me dijiste?

—Porque la conocí por Internet… y hasta hoy salí con ella.

—Pero hoy me enviaste un mensaje diciéndome que nos veríamos a las cinco. —Respondió inmediatamente Zeke, sacando su celular de su bolsillo y enseñándoselo a Luther.

—Es que ella no me avisó que vendría a visitarme y fue una sorpresa... ya sabes... —Comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Ya no tenía ni idea de qué mas decir y tampoco sabía que reacción tomaría su amigo.

Zeke negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y luego suspiró.

—Me tenías preocupado Luther, al menos debiste decírmelo. Me hiciste esperarte en vano. No quería comenzar a practicar sin ti, pero finalmente no tuve más remedio...

—Yo…lo siento, no volverá a pasar Zeke…

Zeke se quedó un rato dudando, pero después tuvo que perdonar a su amigo. Cada que Luther se disculpaba por algo seriamente, ponía una especie de cara como de cachorrito o algo parecido; eso era una señal de que en efecto, el chico hacía todo lo posible por ser perdonado.

—Jamás me podría molestar así contigo, hermano.—Comentó finalmente dándole regreso a su sonrisa; lo cual calmó nuevamente al pelirrojo.

No debía de ser así de duro con su hermano, después de todo eran mejores amigos y tenía que entender que su amigo era feliz con una novia, o al menos eso le parecía a él. Aparte de todo, una vez era pasable ¿no? y estábamos hablando de Luther, un chico algo despistado al que se le pudo haber olvidado una práctica de skate por encontrarse con una chica, eso era comprensible. —Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana en las rampas de nuevo? —Preguntó más tranquilo.

—No, esta vez iré contigo amigo. —Sonrió Luther.

Zeke le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su pálido acompañante. —De acuerdo. — Ya no había nada de que preocuparse, y si llegaba a suceder lo mismo de nuevo, esta vez el chico de ojos verdosos le avisaría.

Luther Waffles estaba de vuelta, o al menos eso era lo que Zeke pensaba…

* * *

><p>Ojalá y les haya gustado :3<p>

Perdón si está algo corto

Se agradecen los reviews y los consejos para mejorar la historia o la forma de descripción~ :3

Nos leemos! ;)


End file.
